Just Try Me
by lita-forever
Summary: A furious Jack Swagger bursts into Tiffany's office, he's not taking no for an answer and she's not about to back down. What lies under the surface of their stormy exchanges? *Inspired by the May/19/2009 ep of ECW*


Hey all, so I'm hoping writing this will get me back into the swing of writing for this site again. If anyone's a fan of my previous stuff, rest assured I have plans for that too. But for now enjoy.

xxx

* * *

Jack stormed through the halls of the staples centre, he was going to find that barbie doll and give her a piece of his mind. if she wanted to discuss things in her office oh he'd be there. He'd show her exactly who she was dealing with. Glaring down the hallway he knew half the anger he felt wasn't directed at her. He hated how easily he folded to her demands. All she had to do was step close to him and his resolve would begin to falter. By the time her eyes darkened and she growled his name he was already imagining things that would get him fired for sure. Tearing the mouthguard from his mouth he flung it to the ground in frustration, he was doing it again. He was Jack Swagger, the all American, American. He did not let girls get under his skin. Especially not girls as infuriating at that blow up doll.

Locating her office he strode in slamming the door behind him. Ignoring her startled gasp he approached her desk, placing his arms on either side he towered over her.

"I'm not leaving until we discuss my future" he spat. his mind telling his eyes to stay focussed on her beautiful blues and nothing else.

Regaining her composure Tiffany raked a hand through her hair, exhaling deeply, "Jack please, I'm not in the mood." She wanted to look unaffected but his presence always shook her.

"Good then we won't waste each others time. Strip christian of the belt, put it on me and I'll be on my way." He leaned closer, satisfied with his demand (and the scent of her perfume).

"It's great to see you're being realistic about things." She replied. Standing up, she kept her eyes locked with his. He was not going to push her around.

He straightened up slightly "Yes I am." The hint of a pout was forming on her lips, he knew if he didn't look away soon he wouldn't have the strength to control his desire. Glancing down he noticed the document she'd been perusing before he entered. He had an idea. "So much so that I know you're going to ask me to dinner aswell" He smirked.

Tiffany's face flushed with anger as a million possible ways to wipe the smirk of his face ran through her mind. A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts, she'd have to deal with the arrogant oaf later. "You're deluded" she simply replied stepping past him.

Jack looked over his shoulder to see Christian by the door. Smug little Jerk. Tiffany looked towards him expectantly.

"Do you mind?" Anger and embarrassment lacing her words.

"I said I was staying here." He replied defiantly.

"And I'm telling you this is MY office! Get out!" She shouted. How was she going to convince a lockerroom full of men to respect her when she couldn't get a single upstart to leave her office, and in front of Christian of all people.

"Tiff, maybe we should just talk in the hall. Let the Kid play his game. He'll leave when he gets bored." Christian offered.

She nodded, exasperated and embarrassed she couldn't risk getting worked up in front of him.

Watching her leave with Christian's arm snaked around her waist he felt a pang of jealousy sear through his body. What did that Midget have that he didn't? He had so much more to offer, he was bigger, better looking, smarter, funnier, to name just a few. And he'd prove it to her tonight after the show. Taking the document off her desk he began flipping through it, ocassionally peeking through the crack in the door. His anger growing every time she giggled at the Midget's stupid jokes. His attention again went back to the indulgent part of his mind that showed him with his arm around her waist, the ECW title on his shoulder and her laughter in his ears. She would look up at him, her eyes darkened not in fury but with lust. She'd lean forward her lips brushing his..

"Were you eavesdropping?" Her voice shattered his reverie.

He looked towards her, shaking the thoughts from his mind, "What? No. What would I care what that Midget has to say to you." There was an awkward pause, "anyway before we were interrupted I was saying I'm only asking for what I deserve"

She let out a mocking laugh as she closed the door. Not the one he wanted. "Wait, do you think you deserve a date with me? or the belt?"

"Both and until I get them I'm not leaving." He smirked stepping closer to her, the document clutched tightly in his hand.

She stood her ground, he wasn't going to make her uncomfortable. If she said it enough a part of her might believe it. His presence was overwhelming, she could feel his heavy gaze on her. She'd never seen a man look at her with such intensity. Then again she'd never met a man more infuriating. "You have the attention span of a moth, you'll be gone before I finish my--" She trailed off realising the papers on her desk were missing. Looking at the only other person with her she felt her heart sink as she realised her mistake.

"Jack.." She began, her voice shaking with worry.

"Wouldn't it be terrible if someone leaked this onto the internet" He smiled holding up the complete list of story lines and title exchanges for the following three months. He almost handed it over to her when he saw the look of horror in her eyes. He hated fighting himself when she was around.

"I'll fire you!" She threatened, her eyes desperately searching his for an ounce of decency.

He laughed, imitating hers from earlier, "Oh yeah, because Vince will support that. We both know how much he loves believing a ditsy blonde in a mini skirt." He regretted his words when he caught a moment of hurt flash through her eyes, before being replaced with utter fury.

Hearing his words Tiffany finally lost her last remaining nerve. Launching herself onto him she was determined to get those production notes back even if she had to kill him to do so. Catching him off guard they fell to a heap on the floor. Her nails dug into him as she clawed for the pages in his hand. Growling in pain he wrapped an arm around her waist trapping her smaller body against him. Despite being on top she couldn't gain an inche of leverage, yet she persisted. Having secured one of her arms between their bodies Jack completed his trap by wrapping the other arm around her shoulders. He'd always wanted to hold her so intimately, but this was definitely not the way or the context. Feeling her writhing against him however was flooding him with deviant desires. For this moment she was his. Realising his movements had stilled and so effectively had hers, Tiffany stopped her wild thrashing. As she recovered her breathing she let the sensation of their hearts beating furiously against each other calm her slightly.

"Jack, let me go." She finally said, trying to lift her head to make eye contact. When she managed to, she wished she hadn't. Her lips lay mere inches from his and he knew it.

"No." He enjoyed the sight of her, breathless and in his arms.

"I'll scream."

"Nothing would make me happier. I'll be the most envied man on ECW. Might even make Christian cry"

"What will it take to get you to let go and hand over the notes?" She asked becoming distinctly aware of the firm yet gentle way he held her.

"Ask me to dinner." He whispered his lips moving dangerously close to hers.

She exhaled deeply, "Jack will you have dinner with me?"

* * *

What do you folks think? Should this be a one-shot or something longer?


End file.
